Teysa's Wild Adventures
by MirandaCuthers
Summary: Follow the adventures of the Envoy of Ghosts from the Orzhov Syndicate. Teysa is overworked, and all work and no play is a recipe for insanity. For Teysa Karlov, only one thing can alleviate the stress that complicate her life. WARNING: Smut overload and girlxgirl action, if you don't like it get out now.


**DISCLAIMER!- I do not own Magic the Gathering, nor any of its characters! This tale is entirely fictional and any similarities produced on this site is unintentional and coincidental. This fanfiction contains mature themes, consisting of two women engaging in sexual coitus. If you are bothered by this, you have been warned.**

Teysa walked the streets of Ravnica wearing her favorite walking clothes; a long white dress with her favorite black choker, and shoulder pads which dragged a long black mantle behind her. The front folds of her dress dropped to her knees held aloft by a golden belt, she wore black knee high boots and long black fingerless gloves. Her black hair was tied in place by golden coin links, an ornament often adorned by many high ranking syndicate advokists. The tap of her cane reminded her of her lame leg, which forced her to walk at her own, steady pace. Today she had no particular tasks in mind nor a destination to go to, it was one of her very rare days off. She was just on her way back from a leisurely stroll around the block. Lower ranking syndicate members often asked to drive her in carriages, but she was a bit too proud for them especially for a simple walk up and down the street. Two spirits were tasked to follow her and two spirits to pave the way in front of her. Usually important ministrants had knight enforcers to surround them when they walk the streets, but Teysa had spirits do the job for her instead. She is of course the Grand Envoy of Ghosts for the Orzhov Syndicate, and as the representative of the ghost council she at least had to look the part. Today she was restless, today she couldn't focus. It was her day off and she wasn't supposed to be stressed. Being stressed meant that only one thing could solve it.

It was in the midst of her thoughts that she heard a roar off in the distance. The four spirits all shifted their gaze to meet the sounds of battle. Teysa joined them and saw, down in the lower plaza, a deathpact angel being chased by a hellkite spewing fire. The angel was fleeing and the dragon pursued. The dragon was either hungry for food or enraged by territorial incursion, it was always hard to tell with uncivilized beasts.

"Bez, go and find some legionnaires." Teysa pointed toward a Boros garrison she passed moments ago on her return home. "Inform them that there is an angel in danger and do it quick, she doesn't have a lot of time." Bez bowed low and floated through the crowd following Teysa's finger. "Galzo. Distract the hellkite for me and 100 years will be knocked off of your sentence." He nodded his incorporeal head and phazed through the railing toward the hellkite. The other two spirits waited for their commands but didn't receive any, and they sulked a bit.

The fire drake had pinned the angel down and was about to bite down on her neck for the kill when Galzo shrieked. This startled the beast and its neck craned upward searching for the source of the noise. By then Galzo then phased through the stonework below only to appear on the other side of the hellkite and he shrieked again. Teysa stood by the railing when Bez returned, he bowed low at her feet in reverence. "Rise Bez, 10 years of servitude will be removed for your service." He lifted his head and nodded in gratitude. Teysa was always looking for ways to lessen the hold of the ghost council, and for now that meant removing years of service from the spirits caught in debt to the syndicate. She was of course always plotting to usurp the council from the top, but for now that takes a back seat. She would take care of her own, and right now an angel was in danger. "When will the Boros arrive?"

Bez couldn't reply for two heavily armed firemane angels flew past her and attacked the Hellkite, freeing the trapped seraph. The air became hot from the fire the hellkite vomited from its gaping jaws. The three angels engaged in battle with the fiery monster, who was no match for them. The firemane angels hacked and slashed at it while the weakened deathpact angel cast spell after spell destroying it from the inside out. In the end, the dragon fell and died. When the battle ceased, the three angels converged and began talking, Teysa couldn't hear what was said but by the looks of things the firemane avengers were explaining the situation. Then one of the firemane angels began healing the Deathpact angel's wounds with magic. Galzo re-appeared beside Teysa, she affirmed his debt payment, and then she looked back at the deathpact angel who lifted herself to the sky landing next to the woman.

"From what i hear i have you to thank for my life, Grand envoy." the angel said folding up her graceful black feathered wings, the air fluttered in a gust of wind and Teysa had to make sure the loosened strands of hair stayed behind her ear. For a hot second the angel's eyes fell down to the hole revealing Teysa's deep cleavage, she attempted to disguise it with a bow but it wasn't enough. This subtle response is exactly why Teysa loves the boob window in her favorite walking dress, the girls get a lot of attention.

"Yes it's true." Teysa replied. "May I ask for your name?"

"Eraphine." she said.

"Eraphine, what a beautiful name." Teysa paused looking her up and down, slowly. The angel wore a long syndicate dress robe. Long billowing black fabric trains were loosely attached underneath her corset at her navel and lower back, covered by ornate black loincloths which were ripped and covered in soot and dirt from her scuffle. The golden coin-links were torn from her left side but dangling on her right hip, and she seems to have lost her rosary and her scythe. Along her arms were long black leather arm warmers that matched the black leather on the corset, many tears were evident and both elbow seams were ripped from when the dragon pinned her down. Clasped above her halterneck was a black leather choker with tall golden filigrees shaped as wings which peaked high above her head, attached to the back of her shoulders was propped a bent golden deathpact symbol. Her long black hair was like a river cupping her neck, shoulders, and breasts, and a stray hair danced when caught in a breeze. Two circular holes below and above her charming breasts in the tight leather corset revealed Eraphine's milky white skin, Teysa felt a little warmth creep in between her legs. Her eyes were a deep pool of pitch darkness highlighted by tiny white pupils, eerie but captivating nonetheless. Eraphine was definitely a beautiful angel.

"Are you okay? That was quite an ordeal." Teysa asked concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Mostly my pride." the angel replied. Deathpact angels were notorious for being prideful. Anyone who knew a deathpact angel would understand their undeniable obedience to pacts they make or follow, to the letter. Eraphine was no different.

"That isn't the only thing that was wounded. Walk with me." The angel followed the woman down the street, Teysa then dismissed the ghosts for the rest of the day. "Luckily we are close to my residence. We can talk more inside." Teysa guided the seraph through the extensive security and into the large garden maintained by selesnyan caretakers. A statue of fat grandfather Karlov stood at the center of it, water streamed down into the pool by a bowl he carried. It was an eyesore to Teysa but it would be heresy to get rid of it, coins lined the floor of the fountain from those who worked there wishing for better fortune. Beyond the garden was the building itself, it was mostly just used for Syndicate get-togethers and for business, but Teysa had many other private uses for this building.

Through the front doors they walked through an expansive foyer and up a flight of stairs, past her study, and finally to Teysa's living chambers. There was a set of fine double doors glowing in a golden hue guarding the way in. She waved her cane to the right while placing all her weight on her good leg. The door chimed and faded to black, and the entrance slowly unveiled a large open space with a luxury king size bed tucked into the side of the far wall. The room had an elevated stage accessible via a wide three-step stairwell surrounding the apron, and on the stage was a large three-way mirror angled toward the center of the platform. At the center was a ramp leading to the mirrors which surrounded a golden circle on the platform, this was where Teysa tried on the latest trendy fashion items. She liked to think of herself as the trendsetter of Ravnica, being incomparably beautiful as many people have told her time and time again. Fashionistas from across the ten districts flocked to her to show off their newest brand of clothes. To her left was lined a long line of dresses, robes and fine clothes hanging on dividers, hangers, and chairs. A few dressers lined the wall to the right and an open door next to the bed revealed a lavish bathroom, the large bathtub was hidden behind the wall. Eraphine followed Teysa up the ramp and stood at the center, her stoic face reflected back at her from three different angles.

"Grand envoy, I am forever in your debt. What can i do to serve you?" She bowed her head. Her hair slid off her shoulders and dangled, rising and falling with her breathing as she held her pose.

"Eraphine, first of all call me Teysa. And i saved your life because it needed saving. Not because i felt obligated to or anything, but because i saw you in trouble and wanted to help you."

"And for that i will forever be in your debt." Teysa sighed, rolled her eyes and tapped her cane three times on the floor. Slubnik, her thrull, appeared from his hiding place in the corner outside her room and bowed in front of Teysa and then to Eraphine.

"We need new replacement robes for our guest. These seem to be less than dignified after her altercation with the dragon." Teysa traced a finger along Eraphine's arm warmers up to her shoulder. Eraphine then looked down at her robes and noticed for the first time the many soot stains and the dirt, the torn fabrics exposing bits of her legs. Her cheeks turned scarlet up to the ears. Teysa smiled and then commanded the thrull to find her measuring tape, a notepad, and a writing utensil. She then held up her cane to the center of the golden circle and it became magically affixed to that spot, she leaned on it turning her face to meet the angel's. "So, you can first tell me what you were doing, and how you came to be hunted by a dragon." Slubnik rushed back to her side carrying the requested items, Teysa grabbed the tape and began measuring Eraphine's neck by wrapping the tape around it, and the thrull made a note of each measurement Teysa made thereafter.

Eraphine then told her that she was on her way to make sure that the banks had the proper amount of money in them and she was tasked with doing that for all the smaller church banks in the area. There were crimes of embezzlement being perpetrated within the lower ranks of the guild and she was assigned to investigate. By the end of her task she had flown over a collapsed building heading back to her original post. There the hellkite had appeared from the rubble and began chasing her. Then she was caught and Teysa had rescued her and they were both caught up.

"Was it a long string of broken buildings or a single one?" Teysa asked leaning over and pulling the tape around the angel's ridiculously thin rib cage just underneath her breasts. The angel responded with an obligatory intake of breath followed by an exhale. Teysa pushed up a little but found that the corset had been adorned with metallic cups to hold the angel steady. Teysa frowned a bit but quickly moved on.

"Now that you mention it, it was a group of demolished buildings." Teysa then measured Eraphine's full bust. Teysa was very slow and deliberate in the centering of her tape, her fingers slid the tape up and down across the peaks until she was satisfied with the placement.

"Dear, you passed over the rubblebelt. That is dangerous territory without an escort, even for an angel such as yourself. Many things lie in the rubblebelt that don't have any love for us civilized people." Teysa extended the seraph's arm and lined it with the tape.

"I will make an effort to avoid that area then." The angel said, the woman measured the angel's back and around her wings.

"Please do, I won't have any angels in my care act foolishly." Her waistline was then wrapped tightly.

"I will do my best to learn under your tutelage." she bowed low as the tape loosened.

"Oh please, you can stop bowing, now straighten up so i can finish. I am not going to need you by my side forever, just for today, and then you can go about your business as usual." She then bent over and measured the angel's hips. Then she shuffled herself down placing her bad knee on the floor placing all her weight on her good legs. Teysa was very glad she did squats from time to time. She then lined the tape on the inside of the angel's thigh measuring the inseam, glancing with the back of her pinky finger the silk fabric underneath the loincloth. It was very soft down there. Teysa subtly bit her lower lip, out of view from the angel's sight. She finished her measurements and then told herself that since she now had the angel's full measurements she could send her lingerie whenever she was in the mood, should tonight go as planned.

"Oh? What do you need me for?" she asked.

Teysa handed the thrull the tape and the notepad with the measurements "Take your time and find us many options. We want to look our best." She said to the thrull. It scurried out and closed the double doors behind it. Teysa then turned back to Eraphine. "I have a sort of problem that i think you might have the solution for." Teysa then walked over to the bed, Eraphine followed. "A way for you to pay off your debt all in one day." Eraphine was concerned, surely Teysa didn't think only one day would erase the debt she owed.

"Go on." the angel said expecting something totally sinister, soon the woman stood before her giant bed.

"I have certain needs that i wish to satisfy. Today i can't focus, and in order for me to function on a day to day basis: i need to relieve some stress."

"What do i need to do?" Eraphine clearly didn't understand the hints Teysa was implying. "I will do what i can to help you during your stressful times."

Teysa smiled. "I'm glad you say that, though i don't think you fully understand it." She paused, her back to Eraphine, her arms firm on top of her cane. "Can you. . . undress me?"

"Do you need assistance in getting to bed?" the angel moved closer, almost touching her.

"_Yes_, I will need your help today." Teysa was slightly annoyed that the angel wasn't understanding the hints she was throwing at her. It was absurd how little Eraphine knew of these things. Then again after all, angels were known for their beauty. They weren't known for their sexuality. Teysa would have to be a bit more direct in her pursuits. Eraphine then lifted Teysa's shoulder pads over her head, Teysa held her arms behind her as the puffy sleeves were pulled off. The angel then unclasped the choker around Teysa's neck. Teysa closed her eyes and bit her lower lip when fingers glanced the nape of her neck. "The belt, please." Teysa turned around to face the angel and their breasts almost collided.

The angel scrunched her face in confusion. "Can't you do that yourself?" she asked in a questioning tone. She was sure that Teysa was capable of removing the belt on her own. The shoulder pads and the mantle she understood might be difficult to put on and off, but her belt could have been easily removed.

"I can." Teysa grinned. "But i want _you _to do it." Eraphine then shrugged and reached under the belt buckle glancing the woman's navel, unfastened it and slid the golden belt off. Teysa's dress hung very loose from her large melons, it rose and fell with her deepening breaths. Her long curvy legs outlined the dress as she stood gracefully leaning on her ornate cane. The angel then bent down and grabbed the lowest seams of the dress and began to slide the silk upwards.

The sudden voice of the woman startled her, "Just a moment. Hold me in place while i close the doors." The angel's face was right in front of Teysa's nether region and her hands held the woman's hips, which were smooth to the touch, soft, and warm underneath her dress. "We'll need privacy as this continues further."

Teysa then lifted her cane and waved it in the opposite direction, which closed the doors. Then, pointing the end of the cane and twisting it, Eraphine heard a locking mechanism clicking repeatedly until finally the large double doors became outlined in a glowing golden color. "There, now no one can enter or exit without my saying so." The angel soon became worried that she might have made a mistake, but her curiosity got the better of her. Teysa then followed Eraphine's jawline with her soft finger, ending with her chin clasped. "You may continue, Eraphine. But if at any time you feel uncomfortable with what will happen, just say so, and you can be free to go if you wish."

The angel became even more intrigued, what was Teysa going to do with her? Eraphine raised the silk up and over the woman's head, and when the dress was set down, Eraphine finally noticed how beautiful Teysa was. A white corset adorned with black and golden symbols clutched to her tightly. The black strings lined Teysa's smooth abs imprisoning her impressive bust with a firm hold in tight leather. Tiny black lace silk panties hid a delicious treat, this was clearly a very expensive set of lingerie. Teysa stood there, in black leather gloves, and black leather knee high boots. The deep valley of rounded mountains drew Eraphine closer, to which she couldn't understand why.

"Not yet." the buxom woman held out her left arm waving a finger. "Gloves first, then the boots." Eraphine tugged at them and with a bit of effort they came off, one by one. Teysa then sat down on the bed and set her cane down, Eraphine was just about to remove the laces from the first boot when the leg was raised up closer to her face. "Untie it with your teeth." The woman smiled, enjoying every moment.

Eraphine questioned the reasoning behind this thought, but proceeded to obey her. The knot was pulled loose by Eraphine's incisers, and with each pull the boots loosened their tight grip on Teysa's leg. When the first boot was removed and tossed aside there was a brief pause, and a look of horror washed over Teysa's face as she realized her error. Teysa's face then flushed into a pink color. She had been leaning back on her elbows until now, and she rushed forward and grasped at the strings for her other leg. "Sorry. I'm so stupid, I-"

"Teysa." The angel grabbed Teysa's hand, and their eyes met. Eraphine had finally accepted her task without any more debate. Teysa's sudden vulnerability had shaken Eraphine, but the angel quickly recovered her wits. "I think i understand." The angel then cupped the calf of Teysa's lame leg with one hand and with the other graced her heel, and held it up to her mouth. "With my teeth right?" Teysa nodded and smiled sheepishly, wiping away a tear that had formed in her eye. Her blush soon vanished and her persona resumed.

"Yes. With your teeth." Teysa leaned back onto her elbows and smiled a genuinely wide smile.

The angel removed her other boot, and tossed it aside with the other one. When their eyes locked onto each others, Teysa placed her finger on the panties and tapped it with a toothy grin. Eraphine blushed and reached for them when a sly smirk formed on Teysa's lips, a single raised eyebrow was enough for Eraphine to understand. "With my teeth?" she asked knowing the answer. Teysa nodded keeping the smirk she had plastered all over her face.

Eraphine raised her head, and as she came down Teysa began closing the gap between her legs until her thighs were almost touching. Eraphine opened her mouth and grabbed the fabric with her lips to raise it. As her teeth grasped Teysa's panties her breath hit the silk above her clit like an explosion, which made Teysa moan suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Eraphine questioned letting go, the panties snapped back into place. "Did i do something wrong?"

"NO! No, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact you are doing **just **_fine_." Teysa smiled and pushed the angel's hair over her ear. With a nod, the fun continued.

Eraphine smiled sheepishly and grabbed them again, but the panties were now visibly wet. It was intriguing, but what really caught her was the sweet musky scent. Her womanhood was ready for what she was about to receive. Eraphine slid the panties down her legs, revealing Teysa's precious place. Teysa meticulously shaved her bush every chance she gets, she doesn't like the moppy mess. And it certainly doesn't hurt to feel how smooth the skin feels on a daily basis. As the panties were fully removed Teysa beckoned Eraphine to come closer. The seductive look in Teysa's eyes, her smile, and the come hither gesture her finger made is what sparked a change in Eraphine. Her heart began to flutter and her lady bits tingled, and the long dress was disturbed by the tightening of her nipples underneath. Eraphine had never felt any of this before, and she never comprehended the idea of her body being anything other than a vessel for her soul. But now her skin felt sensitive to the touch and her fingers grasped at Teysa's thighs, squeezing her flesh, wanting to understand this feeling to the fullest extent. Teysa responded in turn with a sound of pleasure, Eraphine knew that Teysa really felt good. When the angel was about to explore further, Teysa pulled her chin up to face her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eraphine noticed the corset, and smiled.

"With my teeth?" Teysa shut her eyes, nodded and inhaled deeply.

Eraphine rose her head and lowered it in between Teysa's breasts and pulled on the knot and the corset creaked quietly under the weight of her chest. Teysa arched her back, exhaled, and soon the lingerie was off and Teysa's beautiful breasts were set free from their bondage.

"Ahhh, a full breath of air at last." She looked at the angel. "You took your sweet time."

"Sorry, I'm new at this." The angel's apologetic eyes then became aware of Teysa's bosom, and her eyes were captivated by the wondrous sight they beheld. Teysa's full tits were round and soft, peaked by quarter sized brown nipples which poked the air. Teysa had a toned body, her muscles were defined yet not robust. She did a lot of walking and light exercise in her free time to make up for her lame leg.

"I can tell, but you're doing great." She stopped, noticing that the angel wasn't paying attention to her. She was staring at Teysa's tits, she shook them playfully. "Up here sweety." Eraphine's eyes shot up quicker than Teysa expected them to. If her face could get any redder she would turn into an apple, but Teysa loved apples. "There's more to do."

"What more can i take off?" Eraphine said. "You're completely naked."

"True. But what about _your _clothes?" Teysa made it obvious she was leering. Seeking every curve on Eraphine, her hand reached up and pulled onto Eraphine's cleavage. "I think it's high time to remove them right? After all, you won't need them anymore tonight."

Eraphine blushed at the thought of being naked in front of Teysa, which she thought was odd. Before, her nakedness hadn't been an issue and she had been nude in front of other angels without any problems. But now it seemed different. Now it seemed dirty, maybe shameful, almost primal to be without clothes in front of someone. Especially someone with a crooked grin eyeing her every move. The angel felt heat spread throughout her body as Teysa beckoned her silently. Eraphine nodded and began by removing her ornaments, and with a word from Teysa she did it slowly. It was embarrassing, and Eraphine felt silly. But Teysa's eyes told her a different story. Teysa was observing every action Eraphine took with a hungry stare of pure lust. Eraphine unclasped each ornament and set them on the floor gently. She then undid the binding of her choker and pulled the leather corset down. With her dress unclasped it dropped to the floor with a clang from the metallic cups, revealing Eraphine's perky marshmallows.

Teysa sat up straight at the sight, her eyes widened slightly and her grin opened up to reveal her pearly white teeth. She looked up and down at the angel's thin body, her hips slightly wider than her tiny waist. Her long black wings contrasted against her pale white skin. Her long hair again cupped the sides of her pale modest bosom. And her nipples were a pink-ish lightly purple color, they were otherworldly. Teysa wanted to touch them but suddenly became hesitant, not wanting to turn her off. The only thing she wore now was a pair of black panties which surprisingly held up the long billowing trains that she dragged behind her. She went to remove her panties when Teysa interjected. "May i?"

The angel nodded, and Teysa reached for the fabric, grasped her hands onto Eraphine's hip and slowly slid the panties down and off making sure her hands caressed the angel's legs all the way down to the floor. Teysa could smell the radiant fragrance emanating from the angel's core, and as Teysa eyed the landing strip of really short curly black pubic hair she thought it cute. She slid her empty hands back up those smooth legs and cupped Eraphine's ass finishing with a squeeze, simultaneously kissing the bud of the angel's clit. A breath of air escaped Eraphine's lungs.

"Enjoying yourself?" Teysa breathed onto Eraphine's moistening girly bits.

The angel clearly couldn't process her euphoria properly. Her breathing became erratic. Her hands searched for balance until they found Teysa's shoulders. "YEs. I NeEd a MomEnt pleASe."

Teysa didn't wait, grasped the back of the angel and pulled her into an embrace, falling backward onto the soft bed. There they lay in a tight hug, the angels wings fluttered, she clearly was not expecting that. She pushed herself up and gazed into the woman's eyes.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Teysa asked before Eraphine could say anything.

"What's a kiss?" she paused, her mind processed the question. "Oh you mean when people's lips meet? No, never."

"May i kiss you?" The look on Teysa's face was tense and slightly afraid, her proud demeanor gone.

"I don't see why that's important." The angel answered.

"Kissing is half the fun of sex." Teysa began.

"Sex?" she said dubiously.

"Oh, don't you know what sex is?" The angel shook her head. "What do you think we've been building up to?"

"I don't know." she paused. "Fun stuff?"

"Hm. You're not wrong." Teysa said impressed.

Because of Eraphine's wings Teysa thought that she should stay on bottom, and pulled the angel's neck in close and kissed her. Teysa licked at Eraphine's upper lips, and parted her mouth. Teysa's tongue danced against an unrecipricating partner. They parted again. "Play with me." Their lips met again. Their melons squashed together as they embraced each other, Eraphine felt Teysa's nipples grow stiffer.

This time Eraphine tried to match Teysa's movement, but the woman responded with moves of her own. Teysa's fingers ran through Eraphine's hair, and grabbed a handful of it. Eraphine moaned and Teysa then explored more of the tight body of the angel, stroking her back beneath the large wings, and tiny waist. Eraphine found it hard to breathe and gasped, and without missing a beat Teysa continued making out with her inexperienced lover. Eraphine was a quick learner and soon had moves of her own, but her hands never moved, never straying from where they held her up. Teysa then wrenched one of the angel's hands from gripping the blanket and yanked it onto one of her jugs. "I know you wanted to try something like that earlier." The angel smiled, finally satiating her curiosity. Their lips connected again for a quick kiss, Eraphine was getting better at those. "Go ahead, be the envy of all Ravnica, but be gentle with me. Don't be rough with my body."

Eraphine then balanced herself on her knees straddling Teysa, who could feel the angel's cleft on her stomach. Freeing her other hand she began to caress Teysa. At first she was hesitant and didn't do much, but seeing as she was a very curious angel her inhibitions faded. Cupping, squeezing, and bouncing all occurred and Teysa smiled through it all, even laughed at Eraphine's playfulness. Teysa felt a little moisture pool inside her belly button, and knew Eraphine really enjoyed herself. Then even without Teysa directing her, Eraphine leaned in and kissed one of her nipples. She moaned gleefully and uncontrollably.

"Was that bad?" Eraphine asked.

"Nope, keep doing that. That sound means good things for sex."

"Okay." Eraphine continued, and Teysa found that she enjoyed having an angel attached to her nipple. The smooth lips surrounding her areola, hot breath hitting her nerve cluster, and her tongue pushing and flicking the peak playfully. Then Teysa moved her to the other nipple. Eraphine kept exploring both hooters and a feeling of pure joy arose in both of them. Teysa thought that Eraphine looked like a puppy who had just discovered a squeaky toy for the first time, and there were times when Teysa squeaked in ecstasy. Eraphine began to escalate her playfulness which turned Teysa's dial up to eleven. Teysa sat up and resumed their makeout session, this time Teysa decided to allow Eraphine to try leading the kisses. Eraphine panicked and dug her tongue into her partner's mouth searching for something. Teysa smiled and pulled the angels hands up to behind her ears. "Hold me here as you kiss me." Then the woman snuck finger down to her slit and began playing with herself.

Teysa was now thoroughly aroused, her fluids ran through her fingers. She didn't want to fast track her orgasm but to take it slow. With her unoccupied hand she mindlessly cupped one of the angel's perky boobs. She gasped and straightened up. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Teysa still held on and squeezed a bit.

"That feeling?" She paused. "It felt like electricity coursing through me."

"In a good way?" Eraphine nodded. "Good, now it's my turn to play."

Teysa kissed an angelic nipple, while pleasuring the other with experienced fingers. Teysa, whose memory was near perfect, re-enacted all the playful things Eraphine did with her. Each cupping, kiss, lick, grope, and squeeze reciprocated. Eraphine experienced all the things that she did to the woman in full. Eraphine soon had to lean back on her hands, for she felt an uncontrollable surge running up and down her spine. Her wings extended and quivered with every huff of air, her hips bucked in joy, and love juices dripped onto Teysa's inner thighs. The angel screamed as her first orgasm escaped her vessel. With her fingers Teysa then touched Eraphine's love tunnel lightly, however she didn't seem to notice their presence. Eraphine was entirely focused on the ceiling and Teysa's lips on her nipple until her fingers entered the cave and pushed the walls aside. A shrill intake of breath resounded in the room.

"Are you okay?" Teysa asked removing her finger.

"Wow," she cleared her throat. "Can you keep going?"

"With pleasure."

Teysa then began to play with the angel's lady bits, caressing it and lining the edges. Teysa began her entry with the same come hither motion she did earlier but inside, finding the wondrous g-spot. Eraphine moaned and bit her lower lip, closing her eyes to fully embrace these newfound sensations. With each stroke Teysa's fingers collected more moisture, and she brought her finger up to taste it.

"Mmm. You taste wonderful." Eraphine's eyes widened and she blushed. Teysa knew that Eraphine was aroused, wet, and willing to pursue further into the depths of debauchery.

"Come here."

She obeyed and Teysa shifted herself so that her mouth was underneath the angel's hips and kissed the angel in between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Eraphine began protesting. But Teysa had already started exploring with her tongue, which caused the angel to gasp in surprise and delight. She scrunched her tongue and penetrated, then expanded it and licked her way up to Eraphine's clitoris. This act caused Eraphine to arch her back and moan.

"Oooh yes." she replied. Teysa circled her tongue around Eraphine's most sensitive spot and she occasionally kissed her clit to send more shivers up the angel's spine. Teysa lined her tongue around the angel's glory hole and kissed her inner thighs and then back to the clitoris, often moaning on her pussy to enhance the feeling. She penetrated again with her fingers and used the same come hither gesture inside the angel's love canal, stroking the g-spot gently. The response she received far exceeded what she had hoped for.

Eraphine was in heaven, a feeling rose up in her and her whole body began to burn. Sweat lined her curves, and as she quivered, her hips kept bucking searching for the woman's mouth, aching for more. Her lungs were on fire, she increased in volume the more she felt pleasure. Her toes curled, and her abs clenched tightly. Her arched back displayed her sweaty tits proudly with nipples stiff and erect, and her face became flushed in ecstasy. Teysa watched Eraphine enjoy herself. Whenever she wasn't moaning she bit her lip, and her hands were finding new ways to bring herself more happiness. She caressed her own breasts, lined the valley between them, lifted them around her neck, and finally through her hair. The angel instinctively danced with her hands high above her head with her eyes closed feeling everything to the fullest, Teysa's tongue pumped the beat, and her moans created the tune. Eraphine then sang a familiar song and her beautiful flower released a potion so potent and delicious, Teysa lapped up all of her juices as the angel came for the second time. Her chest heaved up and down as she forced her eyes open.

"Wow. Just, wow." Eraphine laughed. "That was fun, did you feel that?"

"I'm getting close. Wanna help me out?"

Eraphine, under Teysa's patient guidance soon began to bring Teysa closer and closer to cumming. Teysa's hips bucked like a bronco as she rose to the peak of excitement, her back arched and her hand found a soft feather pillow and squeezed pincer fingers in them. With her other hand, she forced Eraphine's tongue deeper into her. Teysa's pussy pulsed and she came, violently. Eraphine may not be skilled, but she certainly learned something today.

Eraphine then turned around only to collapse onto Teysa, her cheeks resting in between the woman's twin peaks. The breath expelled from her almost made Teysa ready again right then. But that was enough for today, she didn't want to overwhelm the angel.

"Oh, i can't move. That was intense!" She said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, now get up please. I can't move either." The angel got up and cuddled next to her lover. The two of them both enjoyed the feeling of naked skin on their own, Eraphine kissed Teysa's neck.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Teysa asked.

"Not being very good."

"Really? You were perfect!" Teysa loved the look of confidence on Eraphine's face after that. "Don't worry. I want to do that again sometime, if your up for it."

"Are you kidding? I'm going to ask you for sex everyday."

"Please don't, you and I are extremely busy people. But i'll allow for an occasional exchange."

Eraphine rested her cheeks on Teysa's collarbone and intertwined her legs with the woman's. Her hand naturally fell onto the woman's breast, and she gave it a quick squeeze.

"I'd love that."

"Now we have to try on clothes." Teysa said trying to get up.

"Can we stay like this a little while longer?" The angel asked circling her finger around Teysa's nipple.

Teysa fell back into place and wrapped her arm around the angel's shoulder, pulled her in close and said. "Sure thing. We can stay for as long as you need."


End file.
